Operation: DANCE
by LG65
Summary: 4th South American mission. A party is going down at a club in downtown Caracas. Numbuh 65 and friends make this a night to remember. Look out for familiar couples. K for violence.


Disclaimer: Some scenes contain elements from "Def Jam: Fight for NY" and a KND episode (DATE). I do not own KND or DJ:FFNY.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton DJ:FFNY: (c) EA/AKI Corporation

Operation: D.A.N.C.E.

Date Actually Nullifys Chances of Eradication

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 11:00 AM (12:00 PM ET)  
Place: Caracas, Venezuela

One day, a letter came in the mail at a Caracas hotel. Numbuh 65 received the letter at his room's front door. He looked at it. It was an invitation to a party down at a clube in downtown Caracas. "I better let the team know about this." he thought,

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at the top of the hotel building, the Kids Next Door held a briefing meeting regarding the invitation. "Kids Next Door. We have terrible news." Numbuh 65 began, "We are invited to party down at a downtown club."

"Oooh! Really?" Numbuh 3 said and she tried to get close to the letter.

"Don't touch!" Numbuh 65 cried out

"What's yo' problem? It just an invitation." Numbuh 5 asked

"Read the fine print!" Numbuh 65 said and pointed the signing. "Signed the Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" The DCFDTL are the KND's bitter rivals, and with their good behaviour and careful planning, they will do anything to take down the KND.

"Does this mean we can't go, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Yeah! Of course, we are going!" Numbuh 1 cried out

Everyone else cheered.

"Oh, we are going to their little soiree." Numbuh 1 continued, "But, it won't be for fun! We're going on a mission, and find out what those delightful dorks are up to! Now, we can't be too suspicious, so it will be best to couple up to avoid any..."

The moment he said this, the couples were already set. Numbuh 2 courted with Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 hooked up with Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 65 were solo. He looked upset. This is because he knows what might happen next. ("Looks like Nigel Uno needs a date!" then laughing ensues.) Numbuh 65 put his hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Numbuh 1. I'm not too concerned about Lizzie. I'll find myself a date. I'll call Lizzie for you and tell her what's up."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Place: Unknown

A phone rang. Someone picked it up. "Hellooo." the person said,

"Lizzie?" Numbuh 65 said, "This is Numbuh 65. I think Nigel wants to speak to you."

He passed the phone to Numbuh 1. "Good luck, man." Numbuh 65 said,

"Lizzie?" Numbuh 1 began, "It's... Nigel." His teammates laughed at him.

He cleared up and said, "The global Kids Next Door organization requires your co-operation on a mission of the top most importance. If would you choose to accept, youll be deputized and given the temporary number of 49."

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Nigie!" Lizzie cheerfully said

"It's NOT a date!" Numbuh 1 cried, "It's a..."

"Pick you up at seven." Numbuh 3 said,

"What should I wear?" Lizzie asked,

"Something with feathers." Numbuh 3 suggested, Numbuh 1 covers his eyes with his hand and shook his head. "Oh, or maybe a pretty, pretty, princess dress."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12:15 PM Place: Quito, Ecuador

A phone rang in a house in Quito. A young girl picked it up. "Hello?" she said,

"Hi, Adriana." Numbuh 65 said, "This is... Luis." He was a bit nervous.

"Oh! Hi, Luis!" Adriana responded, as she twirled her head full of night-coloured hair "What's up?"

Numbuh 65 changed to his professional side. "OK, Ms. Haro. We are preparing a mission in Venezuela. This mission is of utmost importance. Should you accept, you'll be deputized and given the temporary number of 57. I'll pick you up at 1700. We cool?"

"Sure." Adriana accepted, "I'll go with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 7:30 PM (6:30 PM ET)  
Place: Caracas, Venezuela

In downtown Caracas, the club was open and everyone was about to go in. Then, a golden Kids Next Door Cadillac Escalade rolled in. The door opened to let the team out. Numbuh 2 appeared in a white tuxedo with a top hat. Numbuh 5 appeared in a tuxedo. Numbuh 4 arrived in a tuxedo. Numbuh 3 came out with a pink dress. Numbuh 1 appeared in a tuxedo. His date, Lizzie had on a Gucci dress with a platinum flower attached.

"Thank you so much for the corsage, Nigie!" Lizzie said cheerfully

"Its not a corsage. Its a two way comunicator." Numbuh 1 said, "An essential component of ours..."

Just then, someone called from the corsage. "Calling Numbuh 1, calling Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 1 responded, "Yes, go ahead."

He found that Lizzie was playing with it. "Youre neeeaaat." she said,

Numbuh 1 growled softly.

Just then, a golden limousine came upon the driveway. Two people came out of the limo. They were Numbuh 65 and Adriana Haro. The young Salvadorean operative sported yellow Timberland boots, blue jeans with a chain attached, a red t-shirt with a KND logo and the Canadian flag on the short sleeves and his favourite red beret hat. Adriana sported a pair of blue jeans, black running shoes, and a green t-shirt with the KND logo and an Ecuadorian flag on the short sleeves.

As for jewelry, Numbuh 65 had a diamond watch with a KND logo, a diamond bracelet and a diamond cross necklace which is short. Adriana sported two diamond rings on both her ring fingers and a pair of diamond cross earrings at two carats.

Everyone approached the front door. A bouncer said, "Invitation, please?"

Numbuh 65 surrendered the invitation. They walked inside the club. The Delightful Children were waiting for them. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Nigel Uno and his playmates." they said,

"What do you want here, Delightful brats?" Numbuh 65 asked

"Listen, you snotty little punks." Numbuh 1 cried, "Ive got my eye on you." He steps closer. "And I dont blink."

"Relax, Nigel." The Delightful Children persisted, "We only wish to have fun with our guests, for whom we provided free food and entertainment."

"So? Lets par-taay!" Numbuh 2 cried, and he and the rest of the crew ran inside the club. Nigel and Lizzie were left behind.

"Oh, come on, Nigie!" Lizzie cries out, "Itll be fun!" She and Numbuh 1 ran off.

"Good luck on your date, Nigie." The Delightful Children replied

Numbuh 1 growled softly and then followed Lizzie to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a lot of people in the club. Many of them were dancing. Everyone seemed excited about the party. The venue itself looked a lot like the Terrordome. The music was old-school flavoured from artists such as LL Cool J, Public Enemy and Big Daddy Kane.

"Steady, team. Remember, were on a mission." Numbuh 1 reminded

"Numbuh 5s gonna do some reconnaisance on those sandwiches." she said

"I got your back on that." Numbuh 2 said, and he runs off with her.

Numbuh 1 sighs. He walks to the dancefloor and said, "Numbuh 4, keep an eye out for... Hey"  
Unluckily, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were getting it on the dancefloor!

"I think theres a slow song comming up, Nigie." Lizzie said. She was right. The song titled "Outta Control (Remix)" by 50 Cent & Mobb Deep began to blaze.

Numbuh 1 chuckles nervously. "Um... Would you excuse me for a moment?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the bar outside the dancefloor, Numbuh 65 and Adriana were talking. "So... uh, Adriana." Numbuh 65 began "How is life treating you?"

"Great." Adriana answered, "At home, I spent some time researching your group. You guys are cool and you are skilled at what you do. I just wish my sisters and I were commissioned."

"Don't worry." Numbuh 65 said, "I'll see to it that you are officially commissioned. I'll just have to speak to the lead officers."

"OK." Adriana said, "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm." Numbuh 2 cried "This little sandwich is a tasty." He dunks another sandwich in his mouth.

"And the punch dont look bad, either." Numbuh 5 said, and she decides to take a drink. Just then...

"Stooop!" It was Numbuh 1! Numbuh 5 spills the drink out of her mouth. Numbuh 1 jumps onto the table. The glasses spill. He puts some kind of indicator into the big bowl of punch. "OK, the statistical reading indicates, its..um…eh..cherry flavor?"

"Look, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said, "I am keepin my eys peeled, but I am tellin you: This is just a dance! You seriously need to chill."

"Yeah, Just get back already." Numbuh 2 said with his mouth full. "Enjoy your date."

Meanwhile, Lizzie was waving somewhere. "Nigie! Yoohoo! Oh, Nigieee!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bar, Numbuh 65 asked, "Hey, Adriana. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Adriana answered

The trumpets start to play and the background is filled with different pink circles. When the trumpets are gone, Numbuh 1 and Lizzie were dancing on a slow song. There are also some other couples dancing. For several songs, he and Adriana were slowly dancing. While they dance, Numbuh 1 looks through his binoculars. Later the two were sitting around the table. A waiter comes to them with something orange and pink on the plate.

"Ahem. Shrimp..." The waiter began. Just then, Numbuh 1 points a gun at him. The waiter screamed, runs away and throws the plate into the air. One of the orange and pink items falls onto the table and Lizzie eats it. Then, the two were outside in the streets on a balcony. Lizzie is hugging Numbuh 1. She did not know that she wasn't really hugging Numbuh 1. She was hugging some kind of a robot Numbuh 1, except it didnt have any face. It had some kind of a satelite. Lizzie turned to another side and there was the real Nigel, listening through headphones and looking on the screen, that was connected to the satellite Numbuh 1. Lizzie looked angrily at him and he smiled.

Later, the two were dancing again. Only this time, the dance floor was empty. "Oh, Nigel!" Lizzie cried, "This has been almost the perfect evening."

"Well... I must admit." Numbuh 1 began. "Nothing seems to miss, and, well, this is kinda..."

Then, Lizzie noticed something. "Photos!" She pulls Nigel after her. "Come on, Nigie, follow me!" Inside a room, she puts his hand around her and she holds his other hand. "OK, now put your arm around me, and hold my hand like this."

"Oh, this is stupid." Numbuh 1 cries. He wants to leave, but Lizzie pulls him back.

"Oh, come on, Nigie." Lizzie said, "Its not a date, without an official picture." They both look at the camera, wich is next to the Delightful Children.

"Say cheeese..." The Delightful Children began. "Nigie." The tall girl pressed the button. The flash occurred.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A large billboard opened. It seems like a tournament is going on. A special surprise will be awarded to the winner. Numbuh 65 thought to himself, "This may be the Delightful Children's plan. I'm not sure, though."

The tournament involves a bit of fighting. Actually, a whole lot of fighting. It was also a team tournament. Numbuh 65 asks Adriana, "I have a degree in Kickboxing, Martial Arts and Submissions. How about you?"

"I'm skilled at Streetfighting, Martial Arts and Kickboxing." Numbuh 65 answered,

"Cool!" Adriana said, "We'll make a great team!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo pummelled their way into the quarter-finals. The couple were anticipating their next opponent. Their next opponents were the team of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5! Numbuh 65 and Adriana were both in shock to find out that they are being controlled somehow. Numbuh 65 had no choice but to fight!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle began. Adriana focused on Numbuh 5 (Martial Arts, Streetfighting & Kickboxing). Numbuh 65 went for Numbuh 2 (Wrestling). He grabbed Numbuh 2, and wildly punched him. Adriana grabbed Numbuh 5, tripped her and grabbed her head in an submisssion attempt. Numbuh 5 broke free.

Numbuh 65 ran to Numbuh 2, but he was grabbed and fell victim to the S.U.P.L.E.X. Adriana picks up Numbuh 5, but she was pushed to a metal wall. Then, Numbuh 5 rammed Adriana's face to the wall. It hurt badly.

Numbuh 2 kicked Numbuh 65. Numbuh 65 got up, and punched Numbuh 2 into the wall. Numbuh 65 slammed his head into the wall twice, then smashed his face to the wall.

Numbuh 5 punched Adriana. She got up, and kicked Numbuh 5 into the wall. Adriana rammed Numbuh 5's head into the wall, repeatedly. Numbuh 5 fell on her face.

Numbuh 65 picked up Numbuh 2. He threw him to a large metal pillar. Then, he threw Numbuh 2 hard to the pole and kicked him. Numbuh 65 picked up Numbuh 2 up again. He turned him around, and punched Numbuh 2 three times. Numbuh 65 grabbed him, drilled Numbuh 2 to the floor and punched him again. Then, he stood up on his hands and smashed Numbuh 2 with his knees. Numbuh 2 was knocked out cold.

Numbuh 5 gave a Haymaker smash on Adriana. She bounced off a wall. Numbuh 5 jumped up, and gave her a Martial Arts-style drill kick. Adriana got up and snapped Numbuh 5's arm.

Numbuh 65 arrived in time. He picked up Numbuh 5. "You OK?" he said,

"I'm fine, Luis." Adriana responded. She grabbed Numbuh 5 and turned her around. Adriana flipped Numbuh 5 down, and raised herself high. She landed on Numbuh 5's back. Adriana snapped Numbuh 5's legs. Then, while doing a handstand, she grabbed Numbuh 5's head with her feet and slammed her body down!

Adriana kicked Numbuh 5. She rolled facing Numbuh 65's ally. Adriana gave Numbuh 5 a couple of punches, grabbed her and threw her to a large metal pillar. Then, Adriana kicked Numbuh 5 three times. Numbuh 5 could not recover. The match was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple's next match was a semi-final showdown. Numbuh 65 and Adriana were ready to face Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

The match began. Adriana went after Numbuh 3 (Martial Arts). Numbuh 65 decided to fight Numbuh 4 (Streetfighting & Wrestling). Numbuh 65 tried to grab Numbuh 4, but he reversed the grapple with a uppercut. Numbuh 4 grabbed the fighter and shoved him into a pillar. Numbuh 4 then kneed Numbuh 65, and kicked him in the face twice. Numbuh 65 was bleeding a bit.

Adriana grabbed Numbuh 3 and she grabbed her leg with an attempt to make her submit. Numbuh 3 broke free. A weapon was tossed into the arena. It was a large metal pole. He tried to hit Numbuh 65, but he missed. Instead, Numbuh 65 kicked him.

Numbuh 65 picked up the pole and smashed Numbuh 4 with it. Numbuh 3 tried a mixture of punches and kicks on Adriana. On her third punch, she threw it away and pulled Numbuh 3 to a large pillar. She grabs Numbuh 3's head, runs to the pillar and kicks her.

Numbuh 65 tried another whack, but Numbuh 4 kicked him. He ran up and flipped him. Numbuh 4 picked him up and tried a grapple, but Numbuh 65 reversed it with an uppercut punch. Numbuh 65 then wildly punched Numbuh 4. He was knocked down.

Adriana picked up Numbuh 3. She grappled her and attempted a submission hold by grabbing Numbuh 3's head and holding with her legs. Numbuh 3 broke free. Adriana picked Numbuh 3 up again and grappled her. She turned Numbuh 3 around. While holding on to Numbuh 3's head, Adriana jumped around her. Then, she lifted Numbuh 3 and threw her down hard. Numbuh 3 did not recover.

Numbuh 65 picked up Numbuh 4, and he threw him to a wall. He kneed Numbuh 4 and kicked him twice in the face. He picked up Numbuh 4 again and grappled him. Numbuh 65 punched Numbuh 4 three times and body slammed him to the floor. Numbuh 65 got up and waved his hands around the crowd for some love. Then... POW! Numbuh 65's foot landed on Numbuh 4's face. The match is done.

------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the final. It is the match that separate the men from the boys (and the women from the girls). Numbuh 1 and Lizzie were the only ones standing in both Numbuh 65 and Adriana's way to victory.

The match got underway. Numbuh 65 went after Numbuh 1 (Streetfighting, Martial Arts, Kickboxing & Submissions). Adriana went after Lizzie (Wrestling & Submissions). Numbuh 65 punched Numbuh 1 twice. On the third punch, Numbuh 1 threw it away and punched Numbuh 65 hard.

Adriana tried to grab Lizzie, but she kicked her. Lizzie ran to Adriana, grabbed her and threw her down. Lizzie kicked Adriana. She tried to punch her, but Adriana kicked her to the wall. Luckily, she bounced back onto the field.

Numbuh 1 grappled Numbuh 65. He tripped Numbuh 65, grabbed his legs and slammed his head on the pillar. That attack hurt badly.

Lizzie tried to punch Adriana, but she grabbed her. She threw Lizzie to the wall. Adriana slammed her head three times.

Numbuh 1 tried to pick up Numbuh 65, but he kicked him. Numbuh 65 climbed up to a nearby pillar and slammed Numbuh 1.

Adriana kicked Lizzie. She got up and punched Adriana into the wall. Lizzie kneed Adriana, and kicked her in the face twice.

Numbuh 65 picked up Numbuh 1. He grabbed and shoved him to a pillar. Numbuh 65 kicked Numbuh 1 three times and grabbed him. He shoved Numbuh 1's head twice and slammed his face on the pillar. Numbuh 65 picked him up and grappled him. He looked around and gave a thumbs up to Adriana who just recovered. Then, Numbuh 65 threw up Numbuh 1 and twirled him. Finally, he slammed him down hard.

Adriana snapped Lizzie's arm. Numbuh 65 picked up Numbuh 1. He tried a grapple, but Numbuh 1 reversed it with a punch. He shoved Numbuh 65 to a pillar. Numbuh 1 kneed Numbuh 65, and kicked him in the face twice.

Lizzie recovered fast enough to grab Adriana's leg and force her to submit. Adriana broke free, luckily.

Numbuh 1 ran to a nearby pillar. He climbed up and slammed Numbuh 65. He picked him up and grappled him. Numbuh 1 gave Numbuh 65 three knee kicks. Numbuh 65 fell down. Numbuh 1 then strangled him. He bashed Numbuh 65's head to the floor four times. He raised up his arm and head, then... BLAM! Numbuh 1 headbutted Numbuh 65.

Adriana got up, grabbed Lizzie's arm, flipped her down and attempted a submission hold on her leg. Numbuh 1 then got up, picked up Numbuh 65, grappled him, gave him five kicks and finished him off with a wild Haymaker shot. Numbuh 65 was K-O'ed!

The Haymaker finish sent a call for help in Adriana's heart like e-mail. "Luis!" she cried. Lizzie broke free from Adriana's submission attempt.

Adriana picked up Lizzie, and shoved her to the wall. Adriana then rammed her head to the wall. Lizzie did not recover.

Adriana went after Numbuh 1. She did a rushing kick. It connected and Numbuh 1 landed on a pillar. She walked and tried to grab Numbuh 1, but he reversed it with a kick. Adriana kicked Numbuh 1, grappled him and flipped him down. She tried to pick him up, but Numbuh 1 kicked her. Adriana kicked Numbuh 1 twice and grappled him. She punched him twice, and picked him up by the collar. As she was carrying him, the crowd cheered. She looks at the fallen Numbuh 65 and said, "Luis, this is for you."

Adriana lifts Numbuh 1 higher, and flips him down hard. Numbuh 1 fell on his back and could not recover. Adriana then stepped on his body.

"Well done, Adriana." monotone voices said, "Looks like you're the winner."

She turned around to face the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. "You managed to defeat the Kids Next Door for us. For that, we shall reward you greatly."

Just then, the Delightful Children handed her a "V" medal. "Well, thank you..."

Then, she looks at the mess around the entire arena. "...Delightful chumps!"

She took out a hand grenade and tossed it at a fuse box. The entire club began to grow dark. When the lights came on, the KND bodies were nowhere to be seen.

Outside, the club was shooting out fireworks! Numbuh 65 awoke to see the spectacle and his heroine. Everyone else recovered. Numbuh 1 held Lizzie's hand. Numbuh 65 held Adriana's hand.

End Transmission 


End file.
